


A Good Thing

by randomness8382



Series: Ellick Moments [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, mentioned miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomness8382/pseuds/randomness8382
Summary: “This is a good thing right?” The doctor asked.





	A Good Thing

Nick and Ellie had gone to pick up a suspect for the murder of Petty Officer Hill. When picking him up, Ellie had got shot in the shoulder. Nick had freaked out and almost hadn’t caught the guy, but he couldn’t let him just get away after shooting Ellie. They had been dating for two years, but he still freaked out every time that she got hurt. _It should be him; she should never be the one hurting. Why did it have to be her?_ He ran back to her after cuffing the guy.

“Ellie?!?! Ellie, are you okay?” Nick shouted running back into the house.

“Nick, I’m fine. It’s all going to be alright. Okay?” Ellie told him in a quiet voice. He lightly kissed her forehead and pulled out his phone.

“I’ll be right back. Just one sec.” Nick told her. He called 911 as he dragged the suspect back into the house. He went right back to Ellie and propped her head in his lap, took off his shirt and was holding pressure on her wound. “Its all going to be fine. I love you. You’re going to get through this all good.”

“You sound like you’re trying to convince yourself more than me.” Ellie said.

“Well, I am.” He laughed out, kissing her. “You hear that? Sirens.”

“See everything is going to be okay.” Ellie reassured him.

“I know, I just hate to see you hurt.” Nick said. There was pounding on the door as EMS called out their arrival. “In here!”

-

When Ellie got out of surgery she was put in a room to recover for a few days. It was in this room, where so many good things happened. When Ellie woke up from surgery, Nick was already by her side holding her hand.

“You’re awake.” Nick said. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore. My shoulder hurts.”

“Well, babe, you did get shot.”

“That means you have to be extra nice to me, and cater to my every need.” Ellie joked.

“Gladly. Ellie, I love you.”

“I know you do, I love you too.”

“Ellie, for a second, I thought I had lost you. I know we are in a risky line of work, but I want to come home to you every night,” Nick said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it and in it was a gorgeous ring. It was a simple ring, with a small oval diamond, just Ellie’s style. “Ellie, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Ellie shouted. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her lightly, as to not hurt her more, but Ellie pulled him in tighter and kissed him harder.

“Do you like it? I know you aren’t big on jewelry but you deserve something nice.” Nick rambled out. Ellie kisses him to shut him up.

“I love it! It’s perfect!” Ellie told him, “and I love you.”

“I love you too!” Nick said. Just then the doctor came in to update them on Ellie’s condition.

“So, everything looks good. We just want to have you stay overnight to make sure nothing changes. Ah, I see congratulations are in order.” The doctor said seeing the new ring in Ellie’s finger, “Well, I hope I can add to that. Ellie, you’re pregnant.”

“I’m…pregnant?!?!” Ellie asked. Nick’s face had gone blank from shock. They both wanted a family and knew that they weren’t getting any younger, but after last time they had lost hope a little.

-

_“Nick, I’m pregnant.” Ellie told him._

_“Oh, is this a good thing?” He asked._

_“Yeah, Nick it’s a really good thing. I get if you don’t want this baby, but it’s what I’ve dreamed about since I was a little girl, and especially since Cody.”_

_“Me too. Well, not since I was little but since Cody. I want this baby and you’re the only want that I want to have them with. I know we haven’t been dating long, but we’ve got this.” Nick said as he went to kiss her on the lips and then one on her belly, which made Ellie laugh._

** _Two Weeks Later_ **

_Ellie woke up in the middle of the night bleeding. She shook Nick awake._

_“Nick, Nick. Wake up!”_

_“WHAT? What is it?!” Nick jolted awake thinking there was someone else in Ellie’s apartment. _

_“I need you to take me to the hospital.” _

_“What? Why? What’s wrong?” He asked worried._

_“I think I’m having a miscarriage.” Ellie said through tears. _

-

“This is a good thing, right?” The doctor asked.

“Yeah, a good thing, just a little shock.” Ellie said in a small voice.

“Okay, well, I’ll leave you two alone to process. You’re about 8 weeks by the way. Congratulations, again.” The doctor said and she left the room.

“A baby, we’re going to have a baby.” Nick said.

“No risks this time. I’m going on desk duty and you aren’t taking anything near risky on assignments. Low stress.” Ellie said, remembering what the doctor had said. _It’s probably do to high stress. Anything big happen recently? _“But, we only tell Gibbs and Vance. At least until I’m in my second trimester, they can just make up rumors about why I’m on desk duty.”

“I agree, we can just say the doctor put you on desk duty until your shoulder is healed, just until we tell people, even Gibbs and Vance. Though can we tell them about this?” Nick asked holding Ellie’s hand with the ring on it.

“There’s no good reason to hide that.” Ellie said with a big smile on her face. She put her hand over her belly protectively.

The doctor peaked her head in, “You two up for visitors?” She asked.

“Yeah, just we aren’t going to tell anyone about the baby for a while, last time I was pregnant, I…uh… had a miscarriage. We just don’t want any hopes up too high until we’re at the second trimester. If you could just tell my boss that I’m on desk duty until my shoulder heals all the way. I don’t want to take any risks.” Ellie told the doctor.

“Of course, I understand completely. I’ll send them in.” 

“I don’t want to wait,” Ellie said, before everyone came in. “Let’s get married today.”

Gibbs, Sloane, McGee, Delilah, the twins, Jimmy, a very pregnant Breena, Victoria, Kasie and Ducky all filed in the room.

“I see that the entire gang is here.” Nick said. Just then Gibbs phone rang.

“Hello. Yeah, she’s fine. Okay, I’ll put you on speaker. McGee put her on speaker.”

“Hi everyone!! Ellie are you okay?” Abby asked over the phone.

“Yeah, Abby. I’m good. Looks like we’re just missing Tony.” Ellie said. At that moment, McGee’s phone rang.

“Speak of the devil. Hey, Tony. Yeah, she’s good. I’m putting you on speaker.”

“You’ve got the DiNozzo’s.” Tony said.

“Hey, guys.” Ziva said.

“Auntie Ellie, are you okay?” Tali asked.

“Yeah, Tals I’m good. Better now that I got to talk to you.” Ellie said. “Well, I guess if we have everyone here seems like a good time to tell you guys something.”

“We’re getting married.” Nick told them. The room then proceeded to burst with noise of congratulations. Lots of shouts and squeals from the little ones, even Kasie squealed. “Today.”

“That is, if you’ll marry us Jimmy?” Ellie asked.

“Of course,” Jimmy said with silence around him, as everyone was in shock at their latest announcement. With almost everyone important to them in the room, Jimmy proceeded to marry them.

“You may now kiss the bride.” Jimmy finished.

“Thank you guys for being here. It really means a lot.” Nick said.

“Nick, we forgot to call our families,” Ellie said.


End file.
